There is a service presenting a user with a list of products and services as a search result, such as a website for introducing food services and restaurants providing the food services (restaurant information site) and a website for selling goods (shopping site). Typically, systems of the restaurant information websites are not managing whether restaurants are fully booked. As such, in most cases, a user who uses the restaurant information sites selects a restaurant from the list of food service information, and personally inquires the restaurant about availability by telephone, for example. Further, a user who uses services of the shopping sites views information of some of the products shown in the list, and selects a product to purchase.
Further, technologies exist that display information of frequently accessed products included in a list at the top of the list, and present the list.